Protect the World
by BlueDog7545
Summary: The world is beginning to crumble, and who better to save in than the rescue team The Protectors? (Even if it really wasn't their choice) Join Flame, Gold, and Blue on their journey to save the world from complete and utter destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Protect the World

Chapter 1:

I sat up in my cot, my eyes were wide open and I was breathing heavily. A nightmare had gotten me up earlier before my companions, but like most nightmares you see it once when you are asleep, and then it leaves you once you wake up. I looked around, my heart was still beating fast, and all I heard was the sound of soft snoring coming from Goldenwing, a Pikachu, to the left of me. Flame, a Cyndaquil, layed to the right of me. His back was to Gold who layed across from him, and he was facing the wall.

I stood up slowly so that the boards under me feet wouldn't creak. It isn't always easy having three pokemon(even if we were quite small) living in our small base of operations for our rescue team. We were known as The Protectors, and we built up a lot of reputation for ourselves over these past few weeks. I began to think of the time when Gold and I had found Flame, he was in the middle of the meadow which was about a mile away from our base, he was dazed and almost as if he didn't know where he was.

I was thinking this over when I tripped over the rocks we had piled up next to our mailbox to keep it from blowing over in storms. I fell down, and shook my head before I got up.

"Nothing too bad," I thought, "just a scratch on my paw, we have certainly had worse." I didn't know what to do, it would be a few hours before Gold and Flame got up for our work. So I decided to check the mailbox, maybe a Pelipper from the post station had delivered the mail while we were asleep. I went over to the mailbox and opened it, nothing was inside except a small grey envelope that managed to blend in with the night. I didn't want to disturb Flame and Gold with the noise of opening a letter, so I quietly opened it next to our mailbox. The letter inside was on a light blue paper with darker blue as the border. The leader read:

"Dear Protectors,

I need an urgent word with you, so I tried to send this letter as early as possible so when you wake up you may come to me quickly. I fear as though I have not been completely honest with you guys, and me keeping my beak shut may have worse consequences than I could have ever imagined. I need you to come as soon as possible, tell no one why you are visiting me, and make sure you bring no followers. This may end up being more than a matter of the Pokemon in our small town, this could end up involving Pokemon all over our world.

With Urgent Regards,

Xatu"

I looked up from the letter, and around a few times. Making sure no one else from town was near me, I looked back down at the letter and read it three maybe even four more times. I don't know what he meant by bigger consequences than he could ever imagine, but if it was so urgent, I decided he could tell me and I would pass along the message once Flame and Gold got up.

I set off for town which was to the east of our base, it wasn't far away, it was just about quarter of a mile or so. I arrived in the town, and everywhere was still asleep. The Kecleon store was built into the Kecleon brothers' house, both doors were closed and the window sills were shut. Across from them Persian's bank was shut, and I could hear a small snoring coming from inside. That Pokemon loved to do whatever it could to get her hands on money, even if it meant running a bank to do so. In between the Kecleon shop and the bank was a path north where Whiscash lived, who was the oldest one in our town. He likes to tell tales of old to all the young ones who came by to pay him visits; however, he went out through the small opening at the bottom of the pond that he made so he could still go into the wide world and not just be crammed up in our town's not so big pond. So, this was the perfect place that Xatu could meet us, to tell us what was so urgent.

Xatu was sitting on an elevated platform just above Mr. Whiscash's pond.

"Ah, my young Sylveon," he said to me without turning around, I always wondered how he knew who was coming when they didn't say anything. "I was expecting all of The Protectors, but I guess you were the only one awake to get my message Blue." Names are weird, wanted to know why most Pokemon kept their species name, but some were named other things like me, Flame, Gold, and some others. I would ask my parents but I never got to meet when I was younger. The one who took care of me was always kept close to my heart, and helped me to see that being on a Pokemon rescue team is a great way to spend life. Helping others is th-

"I see that your thoughts have trailed off young one." he said more authoritatively, I jumped a little startled.

"My apologies Xatu," I told him, "I didn't mean to have my thoughts go off like that."

"No apologies needed boy, we were all young once and we all had our minds drift away from us, even mine did so and it still does today. Now on to the pressing matters, did anyone follow you?"

"No," I replied, at least I don't think so.

"Good, now has Gold ever told you of the day he met Flame?"

"He has once, he told me he found him lying in a meadow, and he was dazed, like almost as if he didn't know where he was," I began to tell Xatu, "and he also told me, he didn't seem to know who he was or what he was, but after a second he seemed normal after that, then they went on their adventure to save the Cater-"

"Er, well, yes I know that." He replied cutting me short.

"Oh." I said slightly blushing and my ears drooped down next to my head until the tips of them where a little past my eyes. An old habit I learned whenever I was embarrassed or sad, I have tried to drop it but old habits never really go away. After a minute, I returned to my normal stature and my ears went back to where they were, a bit above the top of my head.

"Well anyway," He said pushing aside what just happened, "Gold has never told you what I'm about to tell you because even he doesn't know." I was listening wide eared to him, what could possibly be so bad it threatens the entire world beyond our own secluded one. "Flame isn't what he seems, he may look, talk, and act like a Pokemon in every way possible, but Flame is actually well, a human." I just stared at him, but I didn't realize I was walking backwards until, _SPLASH!_ I fell into the pond.

I held my breath, shook my head under water to recollect what Xatu had just told me, then came up from the water forgetting I couldn't breathe under it. I gave a loud gasp, and came out of the water. My ears drooped over my eyes, and my bow seemed to just be a never-ending waterfall of water droplets. I gave a hard shake to get all the water off me, and then I puffed up like a big pink and white cotton ball.

"Great." I thought, and looked over at Xatu, he was brushing some of the water off of himself. "Sorry Xatu." I said to him apologetically.

"It's fine," He replied to me, "At least I don't look like a cat who had just come out of a bath." Xatu put up one of his wings to try to hide the small laugh that he gave while I rolled my eyes, then he returned back to what he was telling me before I took my unexpected bath. I pushed my ears off of my eyes and listened some more.

"I don't know the full story, but it was prophesized that a human would pull one of the tails of the mystical Nine Tails, wanting to punish the human for disobeying all the tales of 'if you ever meet the Pokemon with nine tails, don't pull one because it will have major consequences.' Well, I don't know exactly what happened because Nine Tails was going to kill the human, but something stopped him from doing so and Nine Tails's magic simply made the human into a pokemon, but the transformation was not overnight, it took years to complete. Then something happened that he got moved into that meadow, I don't know the story, but I think Whiscash knows it so you might be able to ask him when he returns." My fur was calming down now, now I looked like someone had pet a dog the wrong way and it was sticking out a bit.

Ignore my fur I asked him, "So what was the urgent thing that could danger the lives of the entire Pokemon world?" It was almost too casual and not a 'We are Going To DIE!' kind of way.

"Flame's transformation had but the world off balance, causing the nature to try and retaliate by either killing off enough humans and pokemon to restore the balance, or kill Flame himself."

"Certainly it would be a one for one kind of deal right?" I asked, "Like one person was turned into a pokemon so only one has to die to fix the balance."

"Well magic works as magic does," Xatu replied with a stern face, "having a human or pokemon born into the world is one thing, but when they are transformed into the other, then the world is over done by the amount of magic it takes and the world must balance this overdose of magic by killing off those naturally born into their lives which only provide a little magic. Does that make since Blue?"

"I guess so," I replied, "but I have one question. If our world is so heavily dominated by life magic, then surely there must be some more worth than others."

He was about to open is beak to speak when the town bell made a loud ring. "We have run out of time," He said in a panic, "tell no one in town what I have told you tonight, and make sure to rush straight home. Do you understand me Blue?" And with that, he took high into the air, and flew back towards his home on the top of the mountain.

I ran back to the town, but not before I turned my head to give one last look at the platform where we had talked for hours, and I couldn't stop thinking about what Xatu told me about Flame. As I ran through town, all seemed quite, it was almost too quite. But, I paid little mind to that as I had to run back to the base before Flame and Gold got up, it was a good thing they like to sleep in a little bit after the bell rings. I ran fast in order to make it back to the base before they could wake up, the bow around my neck bas bending backwards towards me do to the little wind that was created from me running.

Running up to the base, I picked up the letter and envelope that I just left on the ground when I had to quickly make my way to Xatu, I hurriedly went inside and stuffed the letter under my mattress, and just sat and thought about what would happen and how we were going to deal with this. I was alone with my thoughts for about thirty minutes, when I saw Gold's head come off of his pillow, and he gave yawn and stretched his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Gold looked up at me, blinking the sleep away from his eyes.

"Good morning Blue," He began, "what are you doing up before me?" There was always a little order to who wakes up in the morning, usually Gold woke up first, then I was a little after him, and finally Flame would get up.

"You can't always be the first up Gold." I said with a smile, then I looked down swinging my small pink feet back and forth so they would go under the bed and then reappear a few seconds later. Gold got up to shower in the little hut behind our base. He did this every morning and he had to make sure to do it before Flame who would stay in there as long as he could. Gold walked out of the base with the boards making the same creaking sounds they had for me when I left here just a few hours earlier.

I sat in silence for a while, with nothing being able to distract me, I was wondering how we could be able to fix this epidemic. If the world was out to either kill Blue or enough life magic to balance things out, and it hasn't been successful. Then surely the buildup of magic over time would make the world more angry to try to have bigger attacks, more effective ways to get rid of the unwanted magic in order to stabilize the world again. Maybe this would result in things like earthquakes and volcanoes, maybe even powerful enough to rip holes through the world where the unexpected human or Pokemon would fall through to die down there where no one would know! I shuddered at the thought, Xatu never told me that it would happen that way, but that was theory I was going with since it made the most sense to me to happen that way.

I was lost in my thought, which seemed to be the routine since this past night, and I didn't hear Flame wake up. I think I could hear some faint mumbling, but it was being drowned out by my thoughts and my mind. That's when all of a sudden I could smell something burning. I looked over at Flame to see what that smell was, and he was clutching his sides and on the floor laughing. All of a sudden I could feel my hindquarters that was exposed while I was sitting, and it felt really hot. I looked down to find that I was the thing burning and I quickly jumped up off my cot.

"Ah!" Was all I could manage to shout while I beat the flame with my paw, all the while Flame was grabbing his sides tighter and tighter and he was having trouble breathing he was laughing so hard. When I managed to put the fire out, I glared over at him where a small pool of water was forming on the ground near his face, and tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Not funny Flame!" I said ignoring the black char on my rump that had formed from Flame's shenanigans.

"Oh lighten up will you, it wasn't like it was flamethrower. It was just a small ember to distract you from whatever you were thinking about." He said, finally managing to stand up from his laugh attack. I grabbed one of the combs off a nightstand next to the fireplace to get the char off my fur. Flame asked me, "What were you so deep in thought about that you couldn't hear me practically yelling five feet away from you."

"Well certainly more importing things than torching Pokemon alive." I retorted to him and gave a little snort while saying this. "I was just thinking about-" Just then Gold came back from his shower, he was still dripping a little and he was standing at the doorway.

"Well glad to see you're finally awake Flame, what have you two been up to while I was gone."

"Well being burnt alive has been the highlight of my morning." I returned looking at Flame who cocked his head back and shrugged his small shoulders.

"Flame!" Gold shouted.

"Don't shout at me! I at least listen when people are talking to me." He argued now glaring at me.

"Well it is certainly getting heated in here," I said trying to change the conversation, "I think we better go off into town, to cool down a bit." They both agreed and within the next thirty minutes we were in the town.

We were standing near the statue of Absol, who was our town founder, and everyone was making a path on either sides of us. We were too busy talking when all of a sudden we heard some murmurs and small clapping on either side of us. I looked around and saw we were directly in the middle of the path, and to the south of us the Gold status rescue team Light's Glory was walking towards us. They were formed of Alakazam, Electrabuzz, and Shiftry they were the most well know rescue team there was, if there was a problem they were one of the first to respond to it. They came walking up to us as we were just about to get out of their way.

But Alazkazam halted us, "Stop young rescue team," his voiced boomed towards us and barreled through the crowd, "was it you who saved the Metapod from utter destruction from the volcano spout?"

Gold and Flame was trembling behind me as I regained my stature and stood up tall and responded to him, "It was us, we may have been scorched by the magma a bit, but I'm glad to see that we were able to save Metapod and return him to his mother."

"I'm glad we have younger Pokemon pursuing the rescue team life, and not doing it just for the money like some other teams." I assume he meant the team Shadow Assault, a rescue team who just did jobs for money. They never worked unless it was for money, and times they took other teams jobs to take the pay. "Take respect for this rescue team, The Protectors, and if anyone ever needs help come to this team, they will certainly do your task. I'm sure this will be no trouble for them. Is that correct Blue?" He looked down me and asked.

"It will be no trouble at all Alakazam." I returned to him with a smile.

"Hmm, yes but there does seem to be something that is troubling you." He leaned down and whispered to me, "Follow me and I may be able to help you solve your problem." And with that, he walked past us through the lane towards the direction of our base. Everyone around began to whisper and point to us, maybe this would finally be the start of our rescue team's jobs, maybe we could finally start doing more than one job a day. But first we must deal with the problem at hand which could cause the destruction of the entire world. The chatter went on for a while until one certain fiend came and stood on the statues base. He was purple with a large wicked smile across his face, he was Gengar, leader of Shadow Assult.

"Everyone!" He boomed, "I have an urgent message that must told you all." The murmurs grew louder as they were all questioning what it could be. Gold, Flame, and I all exchanged questioning looks as if to ask, what could this be? "Last night I received a letter from the great and wise Xatu who lives high in the mountains." What!? Xatu wasn't even in the mountains last night, Gengar must have followed me under the cover of night as he would blend in well with it. Neither Xatu nor I could see him because it was so dark, and Xatu must not have thought to check for him because I said I didn't bring anyone, which I didn't.

"He told me something that must be shared with you all, a secret one of our very own has been keeping from us for quite a while now. A secret that may cause the entire world's destruction if not handled immediately. However, I'm not the only one who Xatu told this, one other was there with me once he told this to us." Gengar announced. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach as I looked around to make myself seem not as obvious.

"Why don't you tell the crowd what he told us, Blue?" His smile growing more wicked. All eyes turned towards me, and even Gold and Flame put on a face of disgust, like they couldn't believe that I went to Xatu with Gengar and not them.

I lifted my paw, and a gust of pink wind came shooting out of my paw and went towards the direction of Gengar. It was Fairy Wind, a move I learned a while ago that is not only good in battle and protection, but also for knocking someone down a peg. Gengar fell off the statue and on to his face, and I gave a little smirk.

I put my paw just below my mouth and gave a face of innocence saying mainly to him but where the whole crowd could hear, "Whoops. My paw slipped my bad." At which the crowd let out short laughs and I walked over to Gengar, who had finally gotten up and was facing me with a face of anger. "I'm not the one keeping secrets Gengar, so I wouldn't know what Xatu told you. Why don't you tell us all?"

"Very well." He said then in a low whisper to only where I could hear, "Either way we will finally rid this town of your presence leaving us for the jobs."

He raised his voice speaking in the booming voice as he had started with, "Xatu told me of the destruction of the world and it was caused by one thing." Gengar stopped as the murmurs continued, and once they stopped he raised his arm and pointed a nasty claw towards Flame. "He is the one who causes this destruction, Flame of The Protectors. We have all heard Whiscash's story at some point in our lives, and he was the human who pulled Nine Tail's tail and was turned into a Pokemon. The excessive amounts of magic cause the world to become unbalanced, and the only way that Xatu told me we can restore the balance, is to kill Flame." With that all eyes were upon him and Gold who were slowly backing away, they looked towards me as if I would turn against them was well.

I mouthed to them, "Cover your noses." Distracting the crowd I called out, "Yes! I may have had disagreements with Gengar in the past, but the only way to save our world is to kill our friend. Death to Flame!." Which they all looked towards them moving faster, and Gengar actually gave what seemed like a friendly smile towards me. I looked back at Gold and Flame who had their noses covered, and I jumped onto the statue of Absol. I closed my eyes, opened my mouth a little ways, and summoned the power for another move. A moon appeared above my head, and a sleep gas soon filled the area. Every Pokemon who didn't have their noses covered fell into a sleep leaving only Gold and Flame left awkake.

"So that was the move you have been working on at night huh?" Gold asked with a smile, hands still covering his nose. "Well I'm glad you got it to work when it did." And with that we took our absence and left the town for last time, and as before I looked back at the town and all the sleeping Pokemon.

"I really am going to miss our small little town." I thought, and with that, I left to chase after Gold and Flame so we could pay one last visit to our base before having to leave forever.

I was far behind Gold and Flame, but they stopped at a clearing about half way between our base and the town. There with them was Light's Glory.

"We heard what Gengar said Protectors," Alakazam stated, "and from this point on we will not be aiding you in your escape, but will try to kill Flame for the good of the world."

"How is that doing good?" Flame shouted.

"Being in a rescue team I assumed you would know, but whenever anything is in danger it is the rescue team's job to see the problem solved and the Pokemon saved. We are doing good by saving thousands of lives and this world by killing you. Do any of you have anything to say before we eliminate Flame?" Alazkazam asked.

"I do," I said looking him in the eyes, "I'm sorry." And with that I put them to sleep like I did the other Pokemon back in the town. "They won't sleep forever guys," I said to my tem in front of the other sleeping Pokemon, "we need to hurry back to the base to make a plan of escape, the others in the town will be waking up soon." We all turned together this time and turned to run towards our base. I was in the middle and a little ahead of Gold and Flame, and they ran beside each other a few feet from me.

We didn't know it, but the sleeping powder only worked on Shiftry and Electrabuzz. Alakazam was still awake! We couldn't hear him, but he turned his head towards us and said to us as if we could still hear, "I too am sorry this has to happen to such a great and young rescue team like yours Blue. May the luck of Arceus be in your favor."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Running up into the base, we quickly threw the door shut, as I went to pull out a map from underneath my cot. The map showed the area around us and a few surrounding towns. I began to quickly scan my eyes over the places where we could go as Gold kept a watch to see if an angry mob was coming towards us, and Flame was pacing back and forth in the center of the room. I had my paws outstretched on the two sides of the map to keep it from folding up. That was when I noticed one way that the mob after us may not follow us through.

"Guys come check this out," I motioned them towards me and pointed to a volcano little ways from our base. "We could go through Mount Ash."

"Mount Ash is too dangerous, we could die if we went through." Gold returned frantically going to the window to check if others were coming, and then going back towards the map. "We may not even make it there with that crowd following us."

"There is simply no other option," I said, "We can't go around because of the huge gorges and strong winds that blow down into them, so even a Pokemon who could fly can't get over. We can't stay or Flame will most certainly be killed, and we can't fight them because there are too many of them." I couldn't think, my head was throbbing and the lump in the back of my throat from when Alakazam told us he was no longer helping us was only getting tighter. We needed a plan, and we needed to act fast.

"We can't stay, and we know this." Flame said, taking a break from his constant pacing. "And it seems we only have one option, and that's Mount Ash. And if we spend any more time waiting here, they are going to find us, and kill ME!" He began to panic, "I don't want to die this way, I was hoping to help hundreds of Pokemon, and maybe even become as well-known as Light's Glory. But that may never happen because they are going to KILL ME!"

"Flame just calm down, please." Gold tried to comfort him.

"No! Your life isn't on the line here, MINE IS!" He shouted.

"Now is Not the time for fighting you two!" I shouted over the sounds of Flame's heavy breathing.

"Oh yeah? Says the one who was supposedly with Gengar when Xatu told you I used to be human! Were you Blue? Were you with Gengar, did you actually want to kill me in the town? Should I even trust you anymore?" Flame retorted back to me, the flames on his back getting brighter and taller.

"That's it Flame!" I shouted, and tackled him. I pinned him down beneath me. He struggled but I was a bit bigger than him, and he eventually wore himself out.

"Get off me Blue!" He screamed.

"Not until you stop thinking that you're going to die. I will make sure it doesn't happen Flame." I said in between sniffles, tears were coming down my eyes now. I released him and sat on the ground next to the table the map was on. I was looking at the floor, but lifted my head up and turned my head to where I was facing Flame who was just a few feet away from me. "You two are my best friends in the whole world, I will make sure nothing happened to you two, no matter what the cost may be."

"Blue I- I'm sorry." He apologized and was looking at the floor now. "I guess the whole scene back there caused me to freak out, I was afraid I may never see the day where we were as well-known as Alakazam's team."

"All right you two, that's enough." Gold said turning around, we could see that he was crying as well. I smiled at the thought that even though we may die, The Protectors will still always stick up for each other. Gold wiped his eyes, "Wait, shh, shh. Do you hear that?" He held his arm out in front of us like something was about to jump up and attack us.

"Death to Flame, Death to The Protectors, Save the World." We heard this in the distance, and it was coming closer.

"The time has come for us to leave." I said.

"I guess we are going to Mount Ash then?" Gold asked.

"I see no other way, but worry not. We are here for each other, no matter what may stand in our way." He left the window, and we were all standing right next to each other. We hugged for a minute while the chanting was getting closer. "I want you both to know, that whatever may happen, I'm glad we are going to do it together." And with that we dispersed, and a loud banging on our door was heard.

"Come out Protectors! We know you are in there!" It was the sound of Gengar. "Or if you don't come out then we will come in to you!" And another loud bang at the door.

"Get out through the back window." I whispered. We made our way to the window and left our base through it. I was shut the window when I went through it. I looked back into the window and they were just breaking into the base. "We need to hurry to the tree, north of here." I said, and Gold and Flame made off there as soon as I had said that. We liked to relax on our days off and the tree was the perfect spot to.

I looked back through the window and saw Gengar's spiked back, they were searching through everything in our home. Gengar turned towards the window, and I ducked down. He wore a large frown on his face, but not of sadness. He seemed to be angry, Ekans came up to him and said, "Sir, there is no sign of them here." Gengar gave a short, deep and evil laugh.

"I know they were here," He returned, and then he picked up a small glass globe of our world that we sometimes liked to stare at. "and when I find them, I'm not going to be as gentle as I was in the town." He crushed the globe between his and turned around telling everyone to spread out and search every last inch of the town.

I was breathing heavily when I managed to get back to my feet, I then made a dash to the tree where Gold and Flame were probably already at. When I got there, they were resting at the base of the true, their eyes were closed and they were snoring softly.

"This is no time to rest, we are still in danger if we stay here. They can't search that town forever!" I yelled angrily at my companions.

"Maybe we can just fight them off?" Flame asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"That would be just asking for death! Are you trying to get us killed faster!" I shouted at the Cyndaquil.

"Maybe if you didn't waste your time keeping secrets we could have left earlier and not be in the mess!."

"Sorry we had no idea that Gengar was listening in on us! we were going to think up a plan but it just took a turn for the worst at the town."

"Gengar, Gengar, Gengar, is there anything else you have talked to use about today? Maybe you did bring him up there with you!"

"He's searching for you Flame! Maybe if we turned you over to them right now we don't have to leave this stupid town and we will be safe from the creature single handedly destroying our world!"

"Alright!" Gold shouted, putting his hand between me and Flame. "We are not turning anybody in, and we all know that Gengar hides well in the night." He glared angrily at the two of us, "And I do not want our entire journey to be like this, just constant fighting."

I sighed and looked at the ground, "You're right Gold, who knows how much of the town they searched while we were busy fighting."

"Now let's take a hold of the situation, we have no map, no supplies, and no one we can trust. How are we going to get to Mount Ash?" Gold asked. We stared blankly at him for a few moments, until we hear a small voice coming from inside the true.

"Maybe we can help." The Butterfree and Metapod came down the tree and sat on one of the lower branches.

"Hey guys." Flame said, "How's Metapod holding up from the volcano incident?"

"Oh, I'm doing quite alright thanks to you guys." He said with dazzling eyes of appreciation towards us.

"So we have overheard that you guys needed to get to Mount Ash." Butterfree said.

"That's correct." I replied.

"Follow this path down, and then there will be a fork in the path where either you go right or left. Do not go either direction, instead keep walking straight through the big bush in the middle of the path, and the path will continue. Just keep following it after that to reach Mount Ash." She instructed us.

"Why is there a bush blocking the path to Mount Ash?" Gold had a questioning look on his face.

"Absol didn't want any young Pokémon to get lost in the mountain because it is a very dangerous place, full of lava and a dangerous Pokémon lives at the top. So in order to prevent the young ones from wandering off he planted a bush big enough to conceal the entrance to the mountain." Butterfree replied.

"Well I guess that will just be another obstacle when we get there." Gold returned, "Thank you Butterfree and Metapod for everything that you have done for us."

"And thank you Protectors for saving my baby, I have full faith that you will be able to save our world." With that Gold, Flame, and I all had a group hug with Butterfree and Metapod. "Now go, before they realize that you were here." We waved goodbye to the two and went down the path.

We came to the big bush in the center of the fork in the path, we were about to step through when Flame stopped us.

"Wait guys," Flame said cautiously, "how do we know that this isn't a trap set by Butterfree? She was in the town when she heard Gengar. How do we know that she didn't lead him here behind the bush only to send us there to get captured by him?"

"She was in the tree Flame." Gold said to reassure him.

"She may not of been when we got there, maybe she got in while we were resting." He continued worriedly.

"I know why you are being cautious Flame," I said putting my hand on his back next to the fire on it. "but now is the time that we are going to have to trust her if we don't want to be killed."

"I guess you're right, Blue." Flame answered. With that we pushed through the giant bush, it was hard to get through with there being many branches and leaves, and it was more thorny than we were expecting. When we got to the other side, we looked like a doll used to put pushpins into.

"Well that was more thorny that I was expecting." Gold told us, and he began to pull the thorns off of him. "Ow."

"See Flame, ouch, there was no need to be worried." I said as I was pulling my thorns out. "Ow, okay that one was deep in there."

"I guess you're right Blue." Flame answered.

"Why aren't you pulling your thorns out Flame?" Gold questioned him.

"Because I can do this." After saying that he rolled into a ball and caught fire to himself, burning off all of the thorns on him. "Ah, much better." Said Flame, stretching his arms behind his head. He turned to look at us who just stood in astonishment. "What? Flame wheel is good at that kind of stuff, now let's go we have a mountain to get through."

Gold and I took care of the rest of our thorns and we went after Flame who had already started down the path. We reached the entrance to Mount Ash and stared at its entrance.

"There is no turning back now." I said, "Wait, do you hear that?" We put our ears down the path and in the distance we heard a commanding voice.

"It must be Gengar and the rest of the town," Gold frantically said, "no more waiting we are entering the mountain now." We took one last look of our town and of our world outside of the mountain, and then we went inside of Mount Ash to truly start our adventure.


End file.
